Kathy
Kathy is an orange petite girl with long tangled hair and a fake left arm. She is one of the main protagonists of Outcast Force as well as one of the strongest members of the team. Kathy's skill comes from mostly agility and speed rather than physical strength. She grew up as a high class girl, always told to be ladylike and to act proper, habits that she has almost dropped but often shows. She in a very kind person but can also be very violent and act unstable mentally. She takes pride in that however. She loves to be called a demon, even if she is 100% human. She loves her nickname "she devil" given to here because of her skill and insane and fierce fighting style. Kathy is is bit clumsy, she isn't that good at most things normal people are good at, but she knows her strengths and weaknesses. Bio Katherine Ci Karpenisi or "Kathy" grew up as "royalty" as her parents we're related to the king of Lamia (Fictional country, not real), she was not very high up but just royal enough to get her family an easy life of luxury. She was expected to know many things. She never had much freedom, and she could never do anything. Ever. However one of the manner's servants started to bond with her and saw a lot if potential in her. Kathy soon started to take lessons from the servant, she learned how to use a sword properly. She plan to run away by the time she was 20, and find somewhere to go in the USA. When she was almost 21 and still in Lamia, she bet a boy who was traveling there that told her all about the USA and the team he was in, that boy was Alec. The night before her birthday she made it to a ship headed for the USA with Alec, after receiving help from the servant. That's where she met the rest Outcast Force. She loved their lifestyle, the way they don't take anyone's crap and can do what they want. And she wanted in. She joined Outcast Force as a swords expert, and quickly became an important member of the team. After going on several missions, losing her arm, and becoming "family" with the team and going. Personality Kathy has two sides; Not in a bad way, it often depends on her mood or how she feels about you. Her first side is kind, she seems like a cute normal girl who loves to joke around a lot and actually pretty girly. Her second side is insanity, she shows how messed up and maniacal she can be, she's extremely violent and pretty scary. She is confident and knows who she is but isn't that self-obsessed. More often than not, Kathy is nosey, she involves herself in other people business, mostly because she's worried about her friends or herself. She loves to train and to fight but other than that she's a huge klutz, she's not that good at most things. Due to the fact that she was raised in the upper class, she often shows her more classy side, though normally she's more laid back because of the fact that she has more freedom now. Trivia *She does the least chores due to the fact that she always fucks up somehow. She makes up for it with extra training. *She's really bad at math. *She has several different swords, the one she most commonly uses is a pink one. *Girly, but badass. *Often not very serious. *Very involved in other people business. *Her last name is a small village in Greece, it was picked to ironically match the country she's from "Lamia". Theme Voice Same as Lucy from Fairy Tail Category:Characters